Soapiest Scum
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Belle convinces Rumpelstiltskin to play hide and seek.


**Soapiest Scum**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to_ Tatu._

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

A/N Belle convinces Rumpelstiltskin to play hide and seek, but her motives are darker than he expected. This is for a prompt someone gave me on tumblr: _childish. _I'm not really sure what the prompter was asking for, so I decided to go with this...I'm probably_ way_ off base. The title really has nothing to do with the story, I went to a random word generator to choose it. _Please_ enjoy and review~

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin peered around the corner, scanning the _seemingly_ vacant hallway for his caretaker.

Once he was sure that she wasn't lurking in that corridor, he sprinted to his next checkpoint- the cloth covered mirror in the sitting room.

He hastily hid himself behind it, sucking in a deep breath when he heard footsteps running down the hall he had just vacated.

_She was close. _

He wrung his hands together, trying to be patient. If he ran toward base too soon, Belle would see him and all would be lost.

And Rumpelstiltskin could _not_ let his little servant girl beat him at such a frivolous game.

It would be a mockery, and Belle would never allow him to live it down.

He craned his neck around the side of the mirror, inspecting the room. Belle was nowhere to be seen.

With a smirk of victory stretching across his face, Rumpelstiltskin sauntered toward base.

_The spinning wheel._

He paused only centimeters away from the wheel to giggle deviously at his new accomplishment.

He couldn't help himself, he had to taunt Belle...whether she could hear him or not.

"Looks like _I_ won, dearie!" He shouted gleefully, clapping his hands together in excitement.

A warm hand encircled his wrist," I don't think so."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to Belle in shock," What? How did you_ find_ me?"

Belle grinned," I saw you sprint to the mirror. You're not very good at _sneaking_ are you?"

He glowered down at her," I am the_ Dark One_. Sneaking is not required when I can make_ irritating housekeepers_ turn into frogs with a snap of my fingers. "

Belle's grip on his wrist tightened," You wouldn't dare," She said," We had a deal. You said I must stay with you_ forever."_

Rumpelstiltskin frowned," Deals can be altered, _dearie._"

Belle ignored him and began to pull him away from the spinning wheel," Well there is _one_ deal you will not be altering, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I'm afraid I don't know what deal you're talking about."

He squirmed away from her, but couldn't convince himself to break her grip completely. Her small hand warmed his into arm to the touch...he didn't want her to let go just yet.

"Don't even pretend not to remember! We had a deal- if I won the game, you had to take a bath-"

"And if I won, you could never bring up this whole_ 'bath'_ subject ever again," He finished, looking annoyed.

"Yes," Belle nodded," And since _I_ won-"

"I am still not entirely convinced you won our little game," Rumpelstiltskin cut her off," I see no proof of your victory."

Belle raised one eyebrow.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes, trying to stare her down.

Belle stared right back.

"I don't like this deal. You cheated," He accused her, flinching away from her strong gaze.

"I did no such thing!" Belle cried, indignant," And what will everyone think when they hear about how the _great_ Rumpelstiltskin broke one of his own deals?"

"Who says they'll ever know about_ this_ deal?"

" I do," Belle replied, holding her head high.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned," Fine. You win.._.this time._"

Belle released his wrist and weaved her fingers through his, beaming triumphantly," I _always_ win. I thought you would have realized that by now."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at their clasped hands, dazed," No one has ever beaten me at my own game before."

Belle squeezed his hand," _There's a first time for everything."_

He glanced down at their interlaced fingers one last time," Yes, I suppose there is."

* * *

A/N Please review and tell me about your thoughts. This was a bit more cutesy than I prefer, but a prompt is a prompt...

Speaking of, if you have any prompts for me, leave them in the reviews! I'll do anything you ask-as long as it involves Rumbelle.


End file.
